Hour before the End
by SilentPegasus
Summary: I'm not sure about the rating, it might have to be higher. If you don't like major angst then don't read this. Comments are appreciated.


Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ.

Authors Note: You probably won't understand it any comments at all. This was an idea for a novel I had but I changed it to work for DBZ, if you don't like mass murder or graphic death, attempted suicide, or angst then go away because you won't like this. 

                                                            A Saiyan Sunset 

                                                      "The Hour after the End"

_I am so right            
I can hear ever...  
I am so right  
I can hear ever..._

_                                    Oh, but ever. No ever, don't end me..._

Raven hair flew past pale scarred shoulders and landed gently on a cream colored neck, it's tendrils sticking to the dry blood of the many wounds that now seeped mercilessly the life that was blood, beautiful crimson blood, such a fascinating color…she would see it forever painted across the ground, running through the water, drifting in the air and permanently coloring her hands. Everything was and would be stained until everything was no more. She alone, by herself, forever lonely, had lived and she alone would carry the burden of death. It was her crown, it was her curse and it was her destiny. It had ended slowly with the dieing calls of so many echoing across the no dusty plains, moans of those in pain, screams of those already dead and so many more then what she watched repeated itself in her mind. No more family, no more friends, no more people, no more nothing except her and a ball of dust. But she would not end, she could not end…and forever she would walk or fly or run or scream or cry. But she had been right; she forever would be messenger of death. _  
  
                        And they say that a hero could save us.   
                         I'm not gonna stand here and wait...  
                       I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
                           Watch as they all fly away..._

Her family prided upon being the hero's of this dust cloud but could they say this now, now that they were gone…as she had stood there and let it come allowed it to happen and watched them scream as they died, as they flied to death. What could she have done, nothing, no it was not her way to save them, because she was alone, so very much. What had he said to her right before his eyes turned the milky shade of white, his own body turning against itself as each tiny vein popped and tore, as the skin ripped like ripples in a pond, as the beautiful golden strands of his hair had torn themselves from his very scalp…what had he said as that wonderful crimson color poured like a waterfall from his mouth, as he drowned in his own blood. Now she could remember and his words embedded themselves in her mind to be repeated over and over as the lived. "Arishetu Aijou…". Her midnight eyes glared at the ground below her, twinkling with a light of hatred, sorrow and confusion. Her voice came out, a whisper, a hiss, a choked sob… "Arishetu Jifu…". _  
  
                                    Someone told me,  
                               love would all save us...  
                                But how can that be?  
                             Look what love gave us...  
                               A world full of killing,  
                                and blood spilling,  
                            that world never came..._

The sky was dark the moon was full and the stars were a bright gold…but the sky wasn't darker then her haunted eyes that reflected only shadows of what used to be. Love had saved them before, love had always been the answer with her family, because with love everything would be fine but everything wasn't fine and love hadn't saved them…it hadn't saved anyone. So what good was love now, what could was being sad, what good would come for being angry, or depressed. The world that had started with a bang had so ended and that beautiful red blood still stained even her heart. What could have been would never be and what had been would never been again, this is what shadows brought this is what she had brought with a vision, with a nightmare, with an enticing dream. It wasn't her fault, it was her fault, why was it her fault, why did she have to carry this with her, this burden of death, that could tell her that she would lose everything. She screamed now, a primal scream that was anything but human that could never be human, and her scream grew louder and louder and the tears kept coming but she was not sad, then she was brighter then those cursed stars. The dust was hers to command as it engulfed her in its pain. Pain couldn't touch her anymore…her skin toughened as the wounds bleed more freely and her raven hair that had outdone the sky now outdid the stars, Growing below her waist then below her hips and finally past her feet, soft tendrils of pure gold. But shadowed eyes stayed shadowed and gold scales created a pattern behind her ears across her forehead and round and round her wrists and bare ankles. The dust belonged to her; the blood, air and her power passed those of the kais. _  
  
                 And they say that a hero could save us,  
                  I'm not gonna stand here and wait...  
                 I'll hold on the wings of the eagles,  
                    Watch as they all fly away..._

What was the point? Her red, raw, disgusting hands grasped around her bare neck, squeezing…tempting. Fate had tricked her, fate had killed her, fate had made her who she was, fate was what tempted her so now, fate had been cruel, fate wasn't fair! Her fingers curled and tightened, she screamed. It wasn't fair, nothing was fair, fate was cheating her again. 

  
                       Now that the world isn't ending,  
                     It's love that I'm sending to you...  
                         Isn't the love of a hero,  
                         that's what I fear it won't do...

This wasn't what they wanted she could leave, she could go. Everyone was dead and gone but they still cared for her and they wouldn't let it end this way, not this way for her. There was more to be done, to be said, to be made…and she was all that was left. Defeated, her hands, their nails already ripped off by the surge of power landed by her sides and with one last once of hate she fell the ground, her mouth open to scream, but nothing was left to do so, instead water fell like rain drops from her eyes, washing away blood to make clear trails along her cheeks. They landed in the dust and disappeared, she slammed her fists on the ground…once…twice and the dust rose again to engulf her in its mist. Love had failed, fate had won, death had won, and she had lived.  
  
              And they say that a hero could save us,  
                 I'm not gonna stand here and wait...  
                  I'll hold on the wings of the eagles,  
                       Watch as they all fly away...

The dust fell and she was left alone with not even the elements to comfort her. With shaking knees and a trembling form she rose, her movements slow and jerky, her eyes still watery and her lips curled and bitten. She stood and she faced the moon as it surrendered to the run. And she smiled. A crimson sunset…her own sunset…her sunset of shadows. As she stood the wind blew and the dust crowded around her feet and then blew past it leaving her the arrow in the storm. Fate! She looked high, high above her and there floating along with the winds was a lone, golden-feathered creature, it's voice still as it too watched her sunset. But now it wasn't her sunset anymore…for this being had survived, this eagle had joined her in her sorrow and so now the sunset belonged to both, a gift to the survivors…Fate and Pan…

  
  
                         And they're watching us...  
                         They're watching us...  
                           As they all fly away...

"Daddy, don't worry everything will be fine." Gohan looked at his only daughter sadly, tears in his eyes as he looked back behind him, beside him at his fallen family. The Briefs, Trunks, Bra, Bulma, and Vegeta…the Sons, Goku, Chichi, Goten, and Videl his beloved wife. Finally his eyes locked once again with those of his daughters who seemed strangely unharmed. He didn't know what had happened one moment life the next death. "I'm so sorry Pan But I'm going to have to leave to, I would stay for you if I could and you know that but I can't hold on anymore. Don't worry though you'll see me soon. Arishetu Ajiou…" He couldn't hold it off any more and the pain was clouding his senses. 

                      And they're watching us...  
                       They're watching us...  
                      As they all fly away...

He the most powerful warrior to ever live was going to die. It came fast and slow at the same time and he bit his lip to keep from screaming only to find that his lip had popped and all the remained was blood and skin. Darkness was his blanket as he joined all his family minus one. Pan screamed and shook him, her own body shaking, tears pouring down her face. "Wake up! Wake up! You can't do this to me, you can't leave!" She dropped him; she had no more strength left. The minute his body hit the ground everything and everyone disappeared as though they had never existed…but she looked down at her hands. His blood, her blood…Saiyan blood that should have saved him. As she buried her hands in the dirt that was very quickly turning to dust, she looked at the sky, directing her message to the heavens. "Arishetu Jifu…"

                                       And they're watching us...  
                               They're watching us...  
                                As they all fly away...

-Tell me what you thought. I re-read it and I'm not sure how I feel about it. 


End file.
